villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucky Clover
Lucky Clover are a team of elite and powerful Orphnoch assassins employed by Smart Brain to kill any rogue Orphnochs who refuse to side against humanity and major antagonists in Kamen Rider 555. Members Main Members *Mr. J/Crocodile Orphnoch - The first of the Lucky Clover sent after Faiz, he possesses the ability to revive himself after being destroyed, though his resurrection powers only work twice. He is eventually killed permanently after being destroyed by Faiz for a third time. *Itsuro Takuma/Centipede Orphnoch - A prideful man who spends his time reading poetry and showing off in front of Saeko. Initially an imposing figure, Takuma's repeated defeats starting with being nearly killed by Faiz Axel Gear cost him his respect within the group. *Saeko Kageyama/Lobster Orphnoch - The one who manages Lucky Clover's base of operations, a private bar named the Clover Bar. Before killing her victim, she sends them a bottle of wine as a final drink. *Kitazaki/Dragon Orphnoch - The strongest of the Lucky Clover group, as well as youngest, Kitzaki declares himself as the "strongest lifeform" and works under Murakami to satiate his bloodlust and have fun by killing people. He is the one responsible for the massacre at the Ryusei School reunion *Aki Sawada/Spider Orphnoch - A former student of the Ryūsei School who was reborn as an Orphnoch after being one of Kitazaki's victims at the Ryusei School massacre. Sawada later gains acceptance into the Lucky Clover after killing Saya Kimura to recover the Delta Gear, becoming Lucky Clover's new fourth member and replacing Mr. J. He is later kicked out of the group by Murakami after he gives the Delta Belt to the surviving Ryūsei Students. Temporary Member *Takumi Inui/Wolf Orphnoch - The protagonist and hero of 555 who is the main user of the Faiz Gear. Secretly a rogue Orphnoch, he had no choice but to reveal his true identity to join Lucky Clover so he can revive Mari Sonoda (who was murdered by Aki Sawada) with Smart Brain's medical technology. During his very short stay as the member, he was forced to commit villainous acts to earn Lucky Clover's trust. Tryouts Applicant Orphnochs to fill in for the vacant position in Lucky Clover created by Mr. J's death. They were assigned to complete certain tasks to prove their worth but are defeated and killed before they could be initiated. Eventually the void would be filled by Aki Sawada (aka Spider Orphnoch). *Oonogi/Scorpion Orphnoch *Koichi/Worm Orphnoch *Yoshio Kobayashi - Yoshio was tasked to prove himself first by stealing the Faiz and Kaixa Gears and later by trying to kill Yuji Kiba, kidnapping Yuka Osada in order to lure him out. A.R. World In the A.R. ('A'lternate 'R'eality) World of Faiz, Lucky Clover are a group of top-ranked Orphnoch students at Smart Brain High School. *Momose/Tiger Orphnoch - An Orphnoch with the power to revive Orphnochs on the verge of death. *Shukawa/Lobster Orphnoch - The only female member of Lucky Clover. Killed but revived by the Tiger Orphnoch. *Genda/Dragon Orphnoch - A jock member of Lucky Clover. After being destroyed by Decade he is revived by the Tiger Orphnoch into a muscular Majin Form. *Shirogane/Centipede Orphnoch - A member of Lucky Clover who enjoys reading. Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Assassins Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Guardians Category:Fanatics Category:Neutral Evil Category:Supervillains